


santa baby;;

by p_uupy



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mall Santa Claus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28175928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p_uupy/pseuds/p_uupy
Summary: Jeno is a broke college student dressing up as Santa at the mall for extra money. Jaemin, his ex boyfriend, shows up drunk at the end of his shift one day. Not recognizing him, he sits on his lap and cries about how lonely he is.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

Jaemin was going through a rough patch. Christmas was a week away and it would be the first one he spent alone in two years. Him and his long term boyfriend split up that summer when the latter started college three hours away and Jaemin didn't think he could handle long distance, not even a day later and he was already regretting it. Instead of being a mature adult and explaining how he felt, he decided to avoid the situation altogether. He didn't want to look pathetic and he didn't want to see the boy he loved happy without him, so he blocked it all out.

That's how he ended up here, drunkenly wandering around the mall in the middle of the night. He knew he couldn't go home until he sobered up so he'd just stay out. Good idea, right? Wrong. He looked like a crazy person as he blubbered through his drunken tears, barely able to stand properly. As Jaemin continued along his aimless walk he spotted something, or rather, _someone_ he was sure would make his night better.

"Hey man we're packing up!" A middle aged man shouted after Jaemin as he clambered up to the big tree and sat in the lap of the man sitting under it. He curled up and sobbed in the man's hold as the stranger waved off the other employee.

"Ho ho ho, why are you crying young man?" He asked as he rubbed the drunken boy's back, attempting to stay cheery despite his racing heart and the smell of alcohol radiating off the latter.

"I-I wanted to tell you what I want for Christmas, Santa." Jaemin sniffled and the man felt his heart break.

"Well I'm all ears." Santa smiled, though you could barely see his face through the beard he was wearing.

"Ya see," he sniffed as he started. "My boyfriend Jeno went away to college this summer and- and I told him I couldn't do long distance but- fuck I miss him so much." He started sobbing again.

"I'm sure he misses you too..." Santa spoke softly, trying his hardest to keep up the act

"I've regretted it since we broke up, but I didn't wanna seem desperate..." This elicited a hearty laugh from the man.

"Ho ho ho, that wouldn't make you desperate at all. You were scared." He lifted Jaemin's chin to look up at him, his jaw trembling between the tips of his fingers.

"Can you bring me Jeno for Christmas? I don't think I can stand the holidays alone..." Jaemin asked in almost a whisper. Before he could receive a response however, he was already knocked out on the man's chest.

Santa lifted Jaemin bridle style and carried him to the locker room in order to keep an eye on him as he changed. Once he was done, he carried the boy out to his car and began to drive.

**• • •**

The Na's were awoken by a knock at the door. "Now who could that be at this hour?" Mr. Na threw his robe over his shoulders as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes, slowly making his way to the entry. He didn't need to rub his eyes much longer though, for when he opened the door he was wide awake. "Jeno?"


	2. Chapter 2

Lee Jeno, their sons ex, was standing in the doorway, their son cradled in his arms.

"Just making sure he got home safe..." Jeno replied as he shook a few snowflakes out of his jet black hair.

"Thank you Jeno." Mr. Na gave him a smile warm enough to thaw his frozen state as he led him inside. "You remember where his room is I assume?"

"How could I forget?" The boy chuckled as he shot him a bright eye smile before making his way down the all too familiar hallway.

As he lay Jaemin down on his bed, memories came rushing back. Fooling around while his parents weren't home, climbing in through his window when they were, sneaking him back into bed after parties... It was slightly overwhelming. His body moved faster than his mind though, pressing a soft kiss to the forehead of the sleeping boy.

"Nono..." The younger stirred in his sleep, a red tint forming on the latter's face.

"Goodnight, my love."

As Jeno made his way out he was stopped in the living room by both the Nas, the misses holding a fresh cup of tea. "Thank you for taking care of our Jaemin..." She spoke softly, her voice just as soothing as he remembered. "Did you two talk?"

"Not exactly," Jeno chuckled, rubbing his nape shyly. "I was hoping I could talk to you guys though, ask a favor?" The two simply smiled in response, Mrs. Na heading off to get him a drink as the men sat down to chat.

**• • •**

Jaemin woke up the next morning with a pounding headache. As his eyes began to focus he realized he was in his room, but how did he get there? The last thing he remembered from the night before was sitting in Santa's lap, so he figured after that he must've blacked out.

_That poor Santa..._ Jaemin cringed as he rubbed his forehead. After getting up and grooming himself, he followed the scent of pancakes into the kitchen.

"Oh honey, you're up!" His mom smiled from the stove as he entered.

"Hey, I'm really sorry about last night-"

"Hm? Why are you sorry?" She turned around, her brows furrowed in confusion.

"For having either you or dad pick me up, it was probably late. I won't let it happen again, I promise." He sighed.

"What are you talking about Jaem? Your father and I never left the house last night."

"But- then who took me home?" Jaemin asked, tilting his head like a confused puppy.

"Santa." She chuckled to herself, making his face glow brighter than their holiday lights.

_Damn, I really should go apologize to that guy,_ he thought as he bit his lip.

**• • •**

Jaemin pulled up to the mall just before closing, praying to catch the mysterious man the same way he did the night prior. After warming himself from his brief walk through the parking lot, he went straight for the tree.

A relieved sigh escaped his lips as he spotted the jolly stranger getting up for the night.

"Not you again-" the employee from the night before groaned as Jaemin approached, but he payed him no mind.

"Excuse me..." He spoke softly, lightly tapping Santa's shoulder. The man quickly fixed his beard before turning around, a pleasantly surprised expression somewhat readable through all the hair. "I just... came to thank you." He managed to get out, averting his gaze. A soft smile crept it's way onto Jeno's lips.

"Of course." He chuckled. "You should really be more careful next time though." Jaemin couldn't shake the fact that the man's voice sounded way too familiar, but he let it be. He nodded curtly before awkwardly leaving the man again.

"Well that could've gone better," he groaned to himself as he made his way to the car, the man's voice continuing to ring in his ears.


	3. Chapter 3

Jaemin continued about his night as normal, but found himself in the supermarket the next morning still unable to shake the sound of the man's voice from his head. That is, until he saw _him_.

Jeno was looking through the pile of chestnuts, picking out only the best ones that he knew his mother would like. He hadn't changed a bit. As soon as Jaemin saw him however, he made a b-line for another aisle in hopes of escaping an interaction. Alas, he froze at the sound of his name.

"Jaemin?" Someone called from behind him.

His stomach dropped. He slowly turned around to come face to face with none other than his ex. _He hasn't changed a bit._

"It's been a while." Jeno spoke, a gentle smile gracing his lips. He gulped.

"Yeah, uh- it has." Jaemin gripped so tightly onto the handle of his shopping cart that his knuckles turned whiter than the snow covered ground outside. "Didn't know you'd be home."

"Winter break." Jeno chuckled softly. "I'll be home for another month."

"Oh-"

"How've you been?" He blurted out, cursing himself in his head. Jaemin felt his cheeks heat up.

"I've been fine." The younger spoke, trying to come off nonchalant. "How've you been? How's school?"

"I've been pretty okay, the campus is amazing." Jeno sighed before speaking again. "Wish you could see it..." These words made panic arise in Jaemin. He couldn't really miss him, Jeno _had_ to have moved on by now.

"Well I'm sure it's lovely, and your current significant other as well." Hurt flashed over Jeno's eyes and Jaemin saw it, guilt washing over him immediately.

"I'm sure if I had one they would be." He chuckled again, his smile returning to his face. This put Jaemin at ease.

"I really should continue shopping..." He spoke softly.

"Can I see you again?" Jeno called after him. Jaemin looked over his shoulder, finally showing him a small smile before walking away.

After turning the corner, he finally let out a breath that he hadn't realized he'd been holding on to. _That went better than I expected_ , he thought to himself. Jaemin stood there for a few more minutes with an absent smile on his face as he let his mind wander, only coming back to reality after being startled by the store intercom. He continued his shopping feeling somehow lighter than when he came in, and even picked up something special for the man that had subconsciously been helping him through this, Santa.

Once he had stuffed his trunk full of packages he went home to put them away and wrap his gift, finally setting out yet again to the mall. As he approached the large tree like he usually did, he seemed to remember that children would be taking pictures with the jolly man, that was his job after all. _Maybe I could get a picture too?_

****•** **•** **•** **

The line to see Santa was taking forever and Jaemin was growing antsy. He knew this looked strange, a grown man waiting in line without a child to see Santa? He wouldn't blame someone for alerting mall security. What was probably even weirder though was when he left the line after getting only a few people away, but that was because he heard him. That wasn't his Santa.

Considering where he was and the time of year, Jaemin decided to catch up on some last minute shopping to distract himself the embarrassing situation he just put himself in. He hopped from store to store, stand to stand in the food court, until finally it was closing time.

"Ho ho ho! Why if it isn't my favorite little boy. Tell me, why have you come back?" Jeno said with his best Santa voice as Jaemin approached, his heart still racing from their meeting earlier. Jaemin chuckled at his words.

"I actually bought you a little something..." He pulled out a gift wrapped box no bigger than his hand as they both began to grow shy. "I wanted to thank you for babysitting me while I was drunk." Jeno laughed at this, the fake belly fat of his suit moving up and down as he did. "And also... it's a thank you for helping me with my ex. I saw him today at the store and- I didn't start crying or begging at his feet? Uhm- Yeah so- Merry Christmas." Jeno thanked him as he took the box, carefully unwrapping it to reveal a brand new silver watch.

"Jaemin I-"

"You know my name?" This made Jeno panic.

"Uh- You said it on your way home the other day." He laughed it off awkwardly, thankfully going unnoticed. "This is amazing, thank you."

"You're welcome Santa." Jaemin chuckled to himself at the name. "May I know your proper name?"

"Hmmm, maybe if I see you again, wouldn't wanna spoil the magic of Christmas~" The giggle that left the younger boy's mouth made Jeno feel high.

"I'll be seeing you then." With a soft smile and a wave, the two parted ways for the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Jaemin hadn't expected anything special to happen today. With three days left until Christmas, he figured he would take a break from going out and being sucked into the huge bustling crowds of people. He made himself a bowl of cereal and sat down on the couch to watch Rudolph on that peaceful Tuesday morning. Once he finished he did some wrapping and got right back to his Christmas movie marathon. It felt good to have a day to himself.

His marathon ran for hours without any distractions, until his mom came home.

"Jaem! You'll never guess who I saw today!" Mrs. Na exclaimed as she hung up her hefty fur coat.

"I'm all ears." He said, only half listening as he watched the 3rd shitty Hallmark movie in a row.

"Jeno!"

He went stiff, slowly turning around as she continued to speak.

"You know we haven't seen him in a while, and he said you two had a little chat at the grocery store yesterday, so I thought; why not have lunch together tomorrow?" She continued to put her things away as she spoke, not seeming to notice her son's reaction. "Why didn't you tell me you saw him? You've been wanting to see him for so long and when you _finally_ do, you forget to tell your own mother, your best friend! Unbelievable."

"Mom, we literally just said hi to each other, it wasn't a big thing. And who are you to invite him to lunch? That's going to be so awkward-"

"He seemed to love the idea." Mrs. Na finally turned to him, giving Jaemin a knowing look. "I know you wouldn't have made plans yourself." Jaemin remained silent at that, knowing she was right. Even though Jeno said he wanted to see him again, Jaemin wouldn't have met him without a push from someone else.

"Where are we eating?"

"Well, I told him to meet us at the diner, I know how much you two used to love that place." She cooed softly to herself at the memories. Jaemin too let memories rush in. Memories of sharing a chocolate milkshake on their first date, holding hands under the table while at dinner with one of their families, and even Jeno officially asking him out in their favorite booth. Jaemin hadn't gone to the diner since their breakup, it was too painful.

After a minute or two Jaemin's mother waved her hand in front of his face, breaking his trance. He grew visibly red with embarrassment, coughing awkwardly before speaking again. "Should I dress nice?"

"You should look like a million bucks, even if you already do." She smiled warmly at him, giving him a soft kiss on the forehead before disappearing somewhere in the house.

"So much for a me day..." Jaemin sighed to himself before going to his room and tearing through his closet. Nothing. None of his clothes were meeting his standards. After a few minutes of internal screaming and one mental breakdown later, he knew what he had to do.

**• • •**

"Santa." Jaemin said, walking right up to the jolly man. "We're going shopping."

"Ho ho ho, why so sudden Jaemin? I still have an hour left of work." Jeno looked up at him curiously.

"Yeah Jaemin, we still got an hour left of work." The camera man grumbled, simply going ignored by the two.

"My mom and I are going to lunch with Jeno tomorrow and I need to look my best." He gave him a pleading look. "Please..."

"Hmmm... I guess no kids would be awake at this hour." Jeno's words made Jaemin's face light up, instantly grabbing the man's hand and dragging him into the closest clothing store.

Jaemin tried on more outfits than he probably owned as they hopped from store to store for 40 minutes straight, they found nothing though. As they entered the final store with little hope, that's when Jaemin saw it. Before his companion was given the chance to see, Jaemin ripped the articles off their respective hangers and dashed into the dressing room. Jeno was left waiting for 15 minutes before the younger came out again, and his breath hitched at the sight.

"What do you think?" Jaemin asked as he did a little spin.

"I-I-" Jeno cleared his throat before disguising his voice again. "I think he'll love it. At this rate, he'll be the one begging for you." This made Jaemin giggle.

"You really think so?"

"I know so."


End file.
